It's always Sunny in New Mexico: Season 2
by Degenerate X
Summary: Season 2 of the smash hit fanfic, It's always Sunny in New Mexico, follow the gang throgh graduation, and all the stupidity.
1. Season 2 lineup

Just to remind ya...

**Season 2**Show 1: **Prison Break** **part 2: **Chad owes his landloard eight thousand dollars in unpaid rent, so Troy and Chad convince Ryan into robbing a bank, well Ryan is shot and apprehended in the process and Troy and Chad abandoned him, well after a guilt trip they decide they have to break him out of prison before he's raped by a man twice his size.

Show 2: **The Exorcism of Gabriella Montez**: Ryan notices an unusual scar on Chad's knee and brings to to everyone's attention, upon further notice, the scar turned out to be a image of The Virgin Mary. Hundreds of people now look to Chad as a religious prophet, but when the masses demand a miracle, Chad puts a plan together to make money and fame...he passes Gabriella off as a demon possesed Cuban girl and attempts to "exercise" her on live T.V.

Show 3: **Operation Graduation**: It's graduation week at East High and Troy and Chad are determined to pull of the most memorable prank in the history of the school. Dragging Ryan along, they decide to TP(Wrap in toilet paper) Mrs. Darbus's house, but a window is left open and the boys discover a horrific secret about Mrs. Darbus, that they have to reveal during the graduation ceremony.

Show 4: **Special made for T.V movie(fanfic) event. Six chapters long. **

Show 5: **Par Wars**: When the gang goes to play mini golf, Sharpay accidentally hits Troy in the head with a golf ball, knocking him out. But when he wakes up, he's in an alternate reality. What kind of alternate reality you ask? I'll give you a hint, I plagurized the $hit right out of a George Lucas film.**Special guest apperance by several of the original Star Wars cast including Darth Vader, R2-D2, C3PO, Jabba the Hutt, and more.**

Show 6:** Bar Bar Bar**: Chad's broke, he's about to lose his appartment, his truck, everything, but one trip to his favorite bar with Ryan changes everything...**Special guest apperance by Ron White.**

Season 3

Deatails to come later...


	2. Prison Break part 2: RENTing some help

Welcome one and all to season two! I amost forgot and was a little late, but damn it I posted did'nt I? Enjoy people, you've earned it.

**_Previously on IASINM(get use to those abbreviations)._**

_"Chad, I'm afraid we're gonna have to let you go." Chad's boss tells him._

_"I need you to rob a bank!" Chad says to Ryan._

_"Look, just run in, demand money, grab it, and run out, it's not that hard." Troy tells Ryan._

_"Well maybe he..." Troy began, but suddenly the sound of gunshots cut Troy off._

_"DUDE NO NO NO!" Troy said as Chad speed away, leaving Ryan alone to be tackled by eleven cops, tasered, maced, and beaten with night sticks._

**2 hours later.**

"Gee, maybe we should go check on Ryan." Chad said, sitting in front of a computer.

"Yeah...but this screen savers sooooooo cool." Troy said.

"Yeah." Chad sighed.

"It's like I'm actually on a jorney through outer space, driving through the stars themselfs." He said.

"I'm not sure what that has to do with Gabbi and Sharpay making out..." Troy said.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said, walking through the door.

"Hey Gabriella." They said in unison.

"Hey, I remember that, was'nt that my birthday?" She asked.

"Who cares?" Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and began to unfold cloths on the bed.

"We made a killing today, three shirts, four pairs of pants, two new necklaces, and this lingerie that I'm sure we can have lots of fun with Troy." She said seductively.

"Yeah yeah...ligers...great." He said.

"Umm, Troy, I think I'm pregenat." She said.

"That's great baby." He said.

"And it's Ryan's baby." She said.

"That's good, you need a break." He said, not paying her any mind.

Gabriella sighed.

"They have free hot wings down the street." She sighed.

"NO I SAW THEM FIRST!" Chad shouted, shoving Troy to the side and rushing out of the house.

"NO THEIR MINE!" He shouted, chasing after him, but Gabriella stopped him.

"Baby what are you doing, HOT WINGS!" He shouted.

"Troy, there are no hot wings." She said.

"Oh man." He said.

"But you've got better, you've got hot me." She grinned, pulling him back on the bed.

Troy grinned,"Do I get to lick barbeque sauce off you?"

"Not on your life champ." She said, kissing him.

"Ugh." Troy said, making a disguted face and pulling away.

"What?" She asked.

"Gross...your mouth taste like Sharpay." He said.

"Oh yeah, forgot to brush." She smiled.

Troy made a disgusted.

"Are you kidding, you how many guys would kill to have such an open girlfriend like me?" She asked.

"Yeah, but why Sharpay?" He asked.

"Cause Taylor's not bi or really open." She said.

"Oh well." He shrugged.

"And wait...how do you know what Sharpay taste like?" She asked.

"Uhhh...you...she...your breaking up." He said.

"Troy, we're not on the phone." She said.

"Exactly." He said.

"What?"

"Now your catching my drift." He said.

"Your not making any sense." She said.

"Your right, I'll just go." He said, running out of the room.

Gabriella made a confused face, but shrugged and looked over at the computer.

"Hmmm." She said as she walked over to it and sat in front of it.

"Wow." She sighed, mesmerized by the picture.

**Meanwhile**

Troy walked down the sidewalk, searching for Chad.

"Hey Troy." Someone called.

Troy spun around, only to find Sharpay behind him.

"Hey Sharpay." He said.

"Hey have you seen Gabriella?" She asked.

"Yeah she's back at our house." He said.

"Oh, well, have you talked to my brother?" She asked.

"Oh, funny story really." He said.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes.

"Now Shar..." He began slowly backing up.

She jumped and grabbed him arm, twisted it behind his back and slammed him against the wall.

"WHERE IS HE?" She shouted, twisting his arm.

"OW OW OW, CHAD WANTED HIM TO ROB A BANK AND HE GOT SHOT AND CAUGHT PLEASE LET MY ARM GO!" He cried.

She gave him one last twist and dropped him.

"You got my brother arrested?" She asked

Troy did'nt answer,he sat on the ground and rocked his arm.

"Oh your fine...NOW WHERE IS HE?" She shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted back.

"Troy Bolton I swear to God if Ryan is'nt sitting on his bed by the end of tonight, I'm gonna choke you to death with your own co..." She began, but he cut her off,"OK OK, I'll get him back, I promise."

She glared at him before stomping away.

Troy slowly pulled himself up and began to walk to Chad's appartment.

After a few blocks, he made it to his house, but there was a padlock on the front door.

"The hell's this?" He asked.

Chad was sitting on the sidewalk.

"They say that I owe them eight thousand dollars in unpaid rent." Chad said.

"Oh man, that's too bad." Troy said.

"Yeah, but at least I got these." He said, holding out a container of hot wings.

"So they were giving away free hot wings...that bitch." Troy said.

"Mark...check out the door." Someone said.

A man with blond hair came walking up with a girl next to him.

"Hey I know you, your those damn New Yorkers that keep me awake at night." He said.

"And you that black kid who keeps stealing my coke." He said.

"Ugh, guys we have bigger problems, there's a padlock on the door." Another guy said.

"Hold on." Someone said,"I saw this on television, watch."

"Dude...is that like...a man or a woman?" Troy whispered to Chad.

"Beats me, but damn it's resourceful." Chad said as she broke the padlock on the door with a trash can.

"Well alright." Chad grinned.

"You know you damn New Yorkers are ok." He said.

"Thanks." The blonde guys said.

"I'm Chad." He said.

"I'm Roger, this is my roommate Mark, this is..." He began,but Troy cut him off,"Mimi."

"Hey, your that little white boy who keeps getting kicked out of the strip club." She said.

"That's me." He said.

"This is Collins and Angel." Roger finished.

"Hi." Troy said.

"Hello." They said.

"And I'm Maureen, and this is Joanne." A woman said.

"Yeah yeah, this is great and all, but we have a real problem." Mark said.

"You'll have to excuse Mark, he just got dumped." Roger said.

"I did'nt just get dumped..." He said.

"Ohhh, tough break, who'd she leave you for?" Chad asked.

"A lawyer, if you must know." He said.

"And she's right here." Joanne said, wrapping an arm around Maureen.

"Wait...you...two..." Chad began to crack up.

"I don't get...ohhhh." Troy said.

He and Chad both turned around, cracking up laughing.

Mark rolled his eyes.

Chad turned around,"Oh my God."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well, I just got a great idea, Ryan's in jail right?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably prison." Troy said.

"Well I think I may have just thought of a way to get him out, if our new friends will help us." Chad said.

"That depends, do you have that smack you stole?" Roger asked.

"Ohhhh...sh..." Chad began, but the beat cut him off.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Zac Efron_

_Shows Troy High five Ryan._

_Shows Troy shrug and kiss Sharpay._

_Shows Troy dressed like Scarface, blow a door down with a gun._

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' around_

_Vanessa Hudgens_

_Shows Gabriella shrug and kiss Sharpay and Troy._

_Shows Gabriella in a gold bikini roll her eyes and begin to file her nails_

_Shows Gabriella bite Chad's hand._

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
Oh yeah_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend my whole life just a waitin' for you_

_Corbin Bleu_

_Shows Chad punch Ryan._

_Shows Chad kiss Taylor_

_Shows Chad throw R2-D2 at a bunch of storm troopers.Now _

_I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day (no no no)  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

_Monique Coleman_

_Shows Leatherface try to throw Taylor down a flight of stairs, but trips and falls down them himself._

_Shows Taylor smack Chad in the back of the head._

_Shows Sharpay grab Taylor and kiss her._

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

_Lucas Grabeel_

_Shows Ryan shoving a whole container of Tic-Tacs down The Creepers throat._

_Shows Sharpay grab Ryan and kiss him, his eyes grow huge._

_Shows Ryan put his arm around Leatherface and The Creeper and nod._

_Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now_

_Ashley Tisdale_

_Shows Sharpay dressed like Darth Vader._

_Shows Sharpay twist Troy's arm behind his back and slam him against a wall._

_Shows Sharpay tackle Gabriella._

_Walkin' On Sunshine Walkin' On Sunshine  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real_

_Shows Chad pouring Mentos and Diet Coke in his mouth._

_Shows Gabriella punch Chad._

_Shows Chad shoot Ryan in the hand with a nailgun._

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good..._

_Shows Leatherface kick some kid over a table in front of Ryan and Sharpay._

_Shows Troy running from hundreds of Storm Troopers_

_Shows Ryan, Chad, and Troy all looking in a window terrified._

_Shows Troy, Chad, and Ron White fly throgh a window and land on the sidewalk._

**_It's always sunny in New Mexico_**

_Shows Chad walk up with a can of spraypaint_

**_Season 2...Chad kicks ass_**


	3. Prison Break part 2: Recasted

Ok, don't forget to check out **An eye 4 an eye**, reviewers are calling it the greatest story ever written in the history of the universe.

"So...whats the plan?" Angel asked.

"Ok...first off..." Chad begins, but the camera cut to Ryan, sitting in a cell.

"Oh man...I wonder if I'm ever gonna get out of here." He said.

"Hey...you gonna eat that?" His cellmate asked.

"That's my hand." Ryan said.

"...you gonna eat it?" He asked.

"YES!...I mean..no, but you can't have it!" He said.

"Damn." He said.

Suddenly a loud scream came from the cell next to them.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, clinging to his cellmate.

"Man get off me, it's just Deathrow initiating the last of the new guys." He said.

"What does he do to...initiate them?" Ryan asked.

He leaned over and whispered something in Ryan's ear.

Ryan's eyes grew huge.

"Really...really...did he do it to you?" He asked.

"Not yet, but tonight in the showers, we're done for." He said.

"But...I did'nt do anything." Ryan said.

"I know...that's the problem."

Ryan looked around nervously.

"I wanna go home." He said, shaking.

"Don't we all...until then...you wanna take our cloths of and get freaky?" He asked.

"NO!" Ryan shouted.

"They never do." He sighed.

Back in Chad's appartment

"Ok, now you two know what to do, right?" Chad asked.

"Yup, and we'll get on it right know." Joanne said, dragging Maureen out of the appartment.

"Ok, and you guys know what to do, right?" He asked.

Mark and Roger nodded.

"And you three, your with us." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." Collins said, Angel and Mimi nodded.

"Ok great, so we'll take action on...0 one hundred hours." Chad said.

"How longs that?" Troy asked.

"Beats me, so let's just say around seven tonight." Chad said.

"Alright!" Everyone said.

"I'm gonna go get ready, come on sweetie." Angel said, Collins followed her out of the appartment.

"I'm gonna go get the supplies." Mimi said.

"I'm gonna go get drunk off my ass." Troy said.

"I'm probably gonna make a microwave burrito, burn myself, proving I clearly can't read directions properly, afterwards, I'll probably get ready too." Chad said.

"Ok, go team!" Mimi said.

"YEAH! WILDDOGS!" Chad shouted.

"Dude...it's Wildcats, we've been on the team for three years now." Troy said.

"Oh yeah." Chad said, scribbling something on his arm,"I was just testing you."

"Right." Troy said.

"Come on sweetheart, you can show me that handcuff chair thing." Troy said, putting his arm around Mimi and leading her out of Chad's appartment.

Meanwhile

"Hi Gabriella." Taylor said, stepping inside her house.

"Hi Tay." Gabriella said.

"Girl...I've had such a stressfull day, first off, the coffee machine breaks, so I have to crush the beans by hand, next, some kid throws up all over me." She said.

"Ohhh, that's what that is." Gabriella said, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, and then, we almost get held up." She said.

"Oh my gosh! By who?" She asked.

"Oh...I uhhhh, I dunno, some black guy with an afro." Taylor said.

"That's crazy." Gabriella said.

Suddenly Sharpay burst through the door.

"GABRIELLA!" She shouted.

"Hi Sh..." Gabriella began, but Sharpay cut her off,"Oh don't you, hi Sharpay me, your idiot boyfriend...and yours, got my brother throw in prison!" She shouted.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh no." Taylor said, rubbing her temple.

"Yeah, and they better get him back." She said.

Gabriella sighed,"This is horrible." She said.

"I KNOW!" Sharpay shouted.

"Yeah...I got a bad review." She said.

"I know, and he's really weak, what if he gets...what the heck are you talking about?" She asked.

"A bad review, you see, I write these stories called fanfics." Gabriella began,"But Gabriella, what's a fanfic?" Taylor asked, looking at the camera ad winking.

"Why it's a story you read and write about you favorite books, movies, T.V shows, or whatever, it's really fun, and you can even get reviews from other authors." She said.

"Wow...sounds pretty stupid to me." Sharpay said.

"Why Shar...what are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, looking around nervously.

"I mean what's the point." She asked.

"It's...just...fun." Gabriella said.

"Nah, sound kind of gay." She said.

"But you yourself are bi." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but I'm a chick, a hot chick, so that's cool, but fanfics, how gay can you get?" She asked.

"So...how...about...other...stuff." Gabriella said.

"No, because fanfics are dumb and anyone who writes them are just as dumb." She said.

"Uhhh...Shar..." Gabrilla said, looking around, making a cut-throat sign at the camera.

"No, and not only it completly pointless but it's a waste of time, you could be saving tree's or starving kids or something." She said.

"Do...do I jusy say the line...or what?" Gabriella asked.

"And did you notice how everything always seems to work out, I mean how did Ryan mange to take Troy and Chad hostage and absolutly nothing came out of it?" She asked.

"Why don't we just not question..." Taylor began, but suddenly she stopped,"Wait a minute...how come Troy and Gabbi have so much money, and you and Ryan, but me and Chad are poor, and I'm the only one with a job?"

"See, this just does'nt add up, and why is this even happening, it seems like the writer just wants to waste time and space." She said.

"Hey...who wants pizza?" Gabriella asked.

"NO! I wanna get down to the bottom of this!" Sharpay said.

"But the writer..." Gabriella began.

"SCREW THE (BEEEEEEEP) WRITER!" She shouted.

Screen cuts to black for a few seconds

****

We are currently experiencing some technical difficulties

Picture begins to show again...shows Gabriella sitting in her room, typing on her computer

"Hi Gabriella." Taylor said, stepping inside her house.

"Hi Tay." Gabriella said.

"Girl...I've had such a stressful day, first off, the coffee machine breaks, so I have to crush the beans by hand, next, some kid throws up all over me." She said.

"Ohhh, that's what that is." Gabriella said, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, and then, we almost get held up." She said.

"Oh my gosh! By who?" She asked.

"Oh...I uhhhh, I dunno, some black guy with an afro." Taylor said.

"That's crazy." Gabriella said.

Suddenly Hilary Duff burst in the room.

"Hi girls." She smiled.

Taylor and Gabriella looked at her, then at each other, then back at her.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you?" Taylor asked.

"And what are you doing in my house?" Gabriella asked.

"Ugh, Gabriel, it's me Sharplay, Bop to the top, emancipate tall person." She said.

"Ok, it's Gabriella, second, it's SharPAY, third...ugh, why am I even bothering?" Taylor asked.

"So...like, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well I was just...uhhh, writing on my story..." Gabriella began.

"Like, this one time, me and my sister, were like, at the mall, and we like, saw this guy that we liked, so we like, wanted to talk to him, but we like, did'nt, so then he liked, walked away, so we like...left." She said.

"I can't work under these conditions!" Taylor said, rushing out of the house.

"Yeah, your almost as bad as that blonde girl who remade that stupid Little Mermaid song." Gabriella said, walking out of the house.

Hil...I mean, Sharpay stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Like..this one time, me and my sister..." She began, but the camera cut back to Chad's appartment.

"Ok, so dis everyone ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Did Joanne and Maureen get him?" He asked.

"They called they said he's on the way." Mark said.

"Ok, operation get Ryan's ass outta prison before it gets pounded is go!" Chad said.

"Yeah...but did we really have to dress in all black and paint our faces?" Troy asked.

"I have a unicorn on mine." Roger chimed in.

"Yeah, come on, we're breaking someone out of prison, we need to be sneaky, like the marines." Chad said.

"I said she called earlier." Mark said.

"Huh?" Chad asked.

"Good lord." Troy sighed,"We're in for quite a show tonight."

Will Ryan remain unraped? Will the RENT cast, Troy, and Chad pull it off? Will the real Sharpay get her job back? Review to find out...


	4. Prison Break part 2: Replacement

Ok, here we go, I can't wait for the next episode, that's one I'm really looking forward too.

"Hey Taylor, yeah, I might not be home tonight for dinner." He said.

"That's good...cause I ain't cooking." She said.

"Well then everything works out, see." Chad said.

"Yeah, everything works...except for you." She said.

"Oh come on Tayloy, that's meaner than that Geico poster." Chad said.

Now these are kind of like those random little Family Guy jokes, they just pop up, and they'll always be _Italic_.

_Shows Chad walking down a sidewalk, when he comes upon a poster, it reads,_

_"Geico, so easy a caveman could do it."_

_"Ha, I get it." He laughed, walking to the next one, it read,_

_"Geico, so easy a black guy could do it."_

_"Oh...I get that one...wait...WHAT THE FU..."_

Cuts back to present time.

"Look, just do whatever your gonna do and get home." Taylor said.

"Fine." Chad said.

Taylor hung up her cellphone.

"Man...I can't belive how boring it is without Sharpay." Taylor said.

"I know, there's like.._no one _to do." Gabriella said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I uhhh, I said there's _nothing_ to do." She said.

"Man, I really wanna go to the mall, the night time is the best time, but we'd actually have to pay for stuff, and I haven't done that since season one...I mean two months." She said.

"Yeah...Sharpay really was the best kisser." Gabriella said.

"Eww." Taylor said.

"So...you wanna go put tin foil in the microwave?" Gabriella asked.

"Ugh...not my microwave." Taylor said.

"Ok, let's go get Ryan's he's like dead or something now so he won't need it." Gabriella said.

"Ok." Taylor said, jumping up.

**Meanwhile...**

Shows Sharpay sitting at a table.

"What's your name?" A man in a black suit asked her.

"Sharpay Evans." She replied, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"WRONG!" He shouted,"Oh...wait, did you say Sharpay?"

"God, why am I here, I wanna go home." She said.

"NO! Your being reeducated." He said.

"Ok, so...what do I have to do?" She asked.

"You have to learn not to question the author or plot." He said.

"Right...and you have to learn to kiss my ass." She said.

He began to sweat..."Seriously?"

"Ok, I'm done, by." She said, standing up and walking away.

"You can't leave!" He said.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"The author demands..." He began, but suddenly she kicked him between the legs, he collapsed out of breath.

"Go on...oh, I did'nt think so." She said, walking out of the room.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Suddenly a T.V screen came on in front of her.

"Hello Sharpay." A strange voice said.

"Ok, who are you?" She asked.

"Why, I'm Degenerate X, I call all the shots." He said

"So what do you want with me?." She asked.

"I just want to be friends." He said

"Right, look, I just wanna go home, ok, I won't question your "writing ability" anymore

"DAMN IT I CAN WRITE, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY MOTHER SAYS I'M...no matter, you've already been replaced."

"By who?" She laughed.

"Your arch ememy." He said.

"George Bush?" She asked.

"No...Hilary Duff." He smirked.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed,"So...she's bossing my brother around?"

"Yup."

"And kissing...MY Gabriella?"

"Yup."

"Then I know what I have to do." She said

"What?"

"Kill Hilary Duff." She said.

"Hmmm, this could bring in reviews...I'll allow it." He said.

Sharpay smirked as a sliding door opened.

**The camera cuts to Chad, Troy, and the RENT guys.**

"Ok, according to this, the laundry guys come through this road to get to the prison." Chad said.

"What are you talking about? That's a Big Mac wrapper." Troy said.

"Yeah but I drew this map on it." Chad said.

"Ok, so where do we come in?" Angel asked.

"Ok, you guys are the look-outs." Chad said.

The RENT guys looked at each other,"You did'nt even need us, did you?"

"No, but I didn't want you to feel left out." Chad said.

"Ehhh, fair enough." Mark said.

"But we did need Joanne and Maureen, and our..."special guest." Chad said.

"Their almost here." Mark said.

"Until then, we can sing a song." Roger said.

"About what?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, nobody can understand them...BUR DAMN IT THEIR GOOD!" Mark said, slamming his fist in his palm.

"Ok ok, just keep your voice down." Troy said,"Cough cough Breaking Free kicks No day, But today's ass, cough cough."

"Ok, look here they come." Collins said.

"Great." Chad said.

"Ok, did you guys get him?" Chad asked.

"Yup, it wasn't easy, but we got him." Maureen said.

"Ok good, now all we have to do is wait for the laundry guys too..." Chad began, but suddenly a truck came flipping down the street.

"Wow...that was incredible convinient." Troy said.

**5 minutes later...**

"Ok, so we sneak in, disguised as the laundry guys we sneak Ryan out, and replace him with...you know." Chad said, guesturing towards the laundry cart,"And bam, we did it."

"Ok, good luck." Angel said.

"So do we just...go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, come on." Chad said, walking inside of the prison.

They entered the prison and walked up to the reception desk, Troy pushing a laundry cart with something concealed in the bottom of it.

"Hi, were here for the laundry." Chad smiled.

"Ok, let me buzz you in." The receptionist said.

Chad winked at Troy as she opened the door.

They walked into the room,"Wow, I can't belive we just got in like that." Troy said.

"Hey now, come on, don't question our good fortune." Chad said.

"Yeah, your right." Troy said.

"Ok, now according to this, I can get a ten piece chicken nugget meal for a buck if I order a large fry or drink." Chad said, checking his map.

"Damn it Chad." Troy said, snatching the paper.

"Ok, we are here...Ryan is...right over there." Troy said, looking up.

"Hey guys." Ryan waved.

"RYAN!" They both said, rushing up to him.

"Guys I..." He began but Troy cut him off,"It's a miracle, we thought you were dead...what happened to your hair?"

"I got my head shaved." He said.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said, looking off into space.

"Anyway, quick hop on." Troy said.

"Yeah, but..." Ryan began.

"Wait, here, change into this." Troy said, tossing him a black shirt and pants.

"And bring us your other cloths." Chad said.

"O...ok." Ryan said.

They stood in silence for about thirty seconds.

"Well?" Chad asked

"I can't change with you guys watching..." Ryan said.

"Gimme a break." Troy said.

"Ugh man, you freaking idiot just change." Chad said.

"Ok ok." Ryan said, quickly changing into his new cloths.

"Ok, what do I do with this?" He asked, holding out his prison suit.

"Here." Chad said, pulling someone out from under the cart.

"Ohhh, he's perfect." Ryan said.

"I know right?" Troy asked.

"See, we think of everything." Chad said.

**Shows Taylor and Gabriella sitting in front of a T.V.**

Suddenly Hil...I mean Sharpay burst through the door.

"Oh damn I thought we lost her." Taylor said.

"Like...this one time, me and my sister were like...in this movie, and stuff, and it's like new...and stuff, and like you should like...go see it, because it's like...new." She said.

Suddenly the appartment door came flying off the hinges.

"Like this one time...I kicked your ass." The Real Sharpay said.

"Ha, I'll have you know I've seen Kill Bill volumes one, two, and..." Hilary began, but Sharpay kicked her in the face.

Hilary stumbled backwards and fell through a window.

A loud crash and explosion came from below the window.

"Your terminated whore." Sharpay smirked, placing her hands onher hips and nodding.

"SHAR!" Taylor and Gabriella said, jumping up.

"Hey guys did you miss me?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh, like so much." Gabriella said, hugging her.

Sharpay took a long sniff, "God I love your smell."

"Oh...ok now." Gabriella said, pulling away.

"Yeah, this is so great that your back." Taylor smiled.

Suddenly Troy, Chad, and Ryan burst through the front door.

"Hey everyone!" Ryan said.

The girls stopped talking and looked at him.

"Ok...eww." Sharpay said.

"Yeah...what happened tp your..." Gabriella began,"I got it shaved in prison."

"Wait...how did you get out?" They asked.

"Oh...we have our ways." Chad said, high fiving Troy.

Show a camera slowly zooming in a prison.

Shows a huge man walk up and find some one laying on the floor unconscious.

"Hey, there you are, you never got initiated." He said, picking up the unconscious guy.

The guy began to come to.

"W...where am I?" He asked.

"Prison?" The man said, draging him into a cell.

"Wait...WAIT THERE'S BEEN A MIX UP!" He shouted.

"Sorry fool, time to get initiated." The man said.

"NO...NO...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Clay Aiken screamed, holding onto the bars.

**End**


	5. The Exorcism: I'M RICH!

Ok, I'll be updating An eye 4 an eye really soon, maybe tommrow. OH! I forgot to announce...**The gang from RENT(Mark, Collins, Angel, Roger, Mimi, Maureen, Joanne) are now regulars on It's always sunny...That means that they'll be on every other episode!** And I'm going to add a few more regulars, but there a suprise, I promise you won't see them coming. And the regulars will NEVER be OCs, they will always be chacters from another show, movie, or such.

Shows Chad stading in his kitchen in front of a toaster.

"Hey Chady, whatcha doing?" Taylor asked.

"Making pancakes." He said.

"You mean hating them?" She asked.

"No, I mean I'm making them." He said.

Taylor stood up and walked over to him.

"You just poured the mix right into the toaster?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've done it that way for years." He said, opening the blender.

"And what are you making now? Creme bru le?" She asked.

"Nah, that's for queers." He said.

"Zeke makes creme bru le." She said.

"The defence rest you honor." He said.

Taylor smiled and walked back to the couch.

"Hmmm, maybe this is why my pancakes always turn out square...are not good." He said.

"Probably." Taylor said.

Chad was going to drop a strawberry in the blender when his watch fell into the blender.

"Crap." Chad said.

Suddenly, he realized...his watch was wrapped around the blades.

He looked at the camera slowly, then back at the camera.

"Ehhh, what's a couple of fingers?" He shrugged

He slowly reached over the toaster and was going for the blender when suddenly the toaster shot the pancakes up.

They hit his arm, causing Chad to jump, knocking a shelf full of knifes over.

"CHAD!" Taylor screamed as hundreds of knifes fell on him.

Chad covered his head as all the knifes miraculously missed him, except one, which penetrated the toaster cord.

_Shows electricity shoot up the knife and handle._

"Phew...that was close." Chad said as he began to pick up the knifes.

"Ok...why the hell do you have so many knifes? And why are they placed above your toaster in such an easy, cheap, Final Destination death scene manner?" She asked.

"Who know?" He asked, reaching for the last knife, which electrocuted his hand, causing him to jump backwards.

He stumbled backwards and tripped over his trademark besketball, falling through the window.

"CHAD...AGAIN!" Taylor screamed, rushing to the window.

Taylor looked out of the window, but saw no signs of Chad below.

Suddenly Chad burst through the front door.

"Chad?" She asked.

"I know...I thought I was dead, luckily I put my trust in the lord...and that tour group of senior citizens that happened to be crossing right below my window." Chad said, pulling a pair of glasses from his afro.

"That's wild." Taylor said.

"I know." Chad smiled.

Suddenly a stingray jump through his window and stabbed him in the chest.

Chad closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's a stingray isn't it?" He asked.

Taylor covered her mouth with her hand and nodded slowly.

Chad sighed,"About three?" He asked.

Taylor shook her head.

"Two?" He asked.

Taylor shook her head.

"One?"

Taylor nodded.

"Ohhhh, give me a fu..." But before he could finish Chad collapsed.

Taylor sighed and pulled out her phone.

**Shows the screen go black...**

**Thirty minutes later...**

"Chaaaad." Someone said.

Chad began to crack his eyes open.

"Chaaaad." They said again.

"WAKE UP!" They shouted.

Chad grunted and opened his eyes.

"Wh...?" He asked, looking around.

"Oh, your finally awake." Taylor said.

"What happened?" He asked, picking at the bandages on his chest.

"You got stung by a stingray." Taylor said.

"Oh." He said,"Sooo, I'm at the hospital?"

"Pshhh, boy your crazy, we ain't got that kind of money, besides, I brought you to someone better." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Afterwards it's gonna burn, but he'll get use to it." Angel said, handing Sharpay something.

"The most resourceful drag queen on the planet...ANGEL...DUMONT..." Taylor began, but Chad cut her off,"Yeah yeah, Iknow her damn name."

"Good to see your awake, I was about to toss you in the dumpster." Collins said, sitting on a table.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Chad said.

"Oh great your awake, ok look dear, you gonna need this every day, unless you want a nasty scar, you need to apply this directly to the wound." Angel said, handing Chad a tube of some strange looking lotion.

"Man..the last time I saw this...I didn't have a girlfriend." He said.

"Ohhh que él tiene gusto de jugar sucio." Angel said to Collins.

Taylor, Sharpay, Angel, and Collins all began to laugh as Chad looked around the room confused.

"Hey, I got her when you called Shar." Ryan said, walking in the appartment.

"I...oh my gosh your the guys from Rent." He said, jaw agape.

"Oh yeah, and your that kid who lost American Idol." Collins said.

"No...bit people alwats make that mistake Ryan said.

"Hey Chad...what happened?" He asked.

"A stingray." Chad said.

"Ohhh." Ryan said.

"Yeah, and it hurts like a...Sharpay." He said.

"Ha ha." Sharpay said, thumping him in the chest.

"Owwwww." He cried, falling backwards.

Sharpay flipped her hair and walked away.

"Well...here's a new one to add to the collection." Chad said, checking his knuckles.

"Wow." Ryan said.

"Damn, how'd you get so scared up?" Collins asked.

"Fights and stuff." Chad said,"Check these out, basketball."

He pulled up his pants leg.

"I bet those hurt." Angel said.

"Wait.." Ryan said, shoving everyone aside.

"What?" Taylor asked.

Ryan squinted his eyes.

"Can't be." He said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Oh my gosh." Ryan said.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"That's the Virgin Mary." Ryan said.

Everyone gasped and leaned in.

"I once made out with a girl named Mary." Sharpay said.

"That's...that's...that's the Virgin Mary." Angel said.

"It is." Collins said.

"That's incredible." Taylor said.

"So...I have Jesus' mom...on my knee?" He asked.

"Yes." Taylor said, brushing it with her fingertips.

"So...you know what this means?" Chad asked.

"Your a God?" Ryan asked.

"Your a prophet?" Collins asked.

"Your the new Jesus?" Angel asked.

"Your our new savior?" Taylor asked,"Oh come on, you guys took all the good ones."

"No...I'M RICH BITCH!!!" Chad shouted.

_Beat begins to play..._

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
_

**Zac Efron**

Shows Troy High five Ryan.

Shows Troy shrug and kiss Sharpay.

Shows Troy dressed like Scarface, blow a door down with a gun.

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' around _

**Vanessa Hudgens**

Shows Gabriella shrug and kiss Sharpay and Troy.

Shows Gabriella in a gold bikini roll her eyes and begin to file her nails

Shows Gabriella bite Chad's hand.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
Oh yeah _

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend my whole life just a waitin' for you _

**Corbin Bleu**

Shows Chad punch Ryan.

Shows Chad kiss Taylor

Shows Chad throw R2-D2 at a bunch of storm troopers.

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day (no no no)  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

**Monique Coleman**

Shows Leatherface try to throw Taylor down a flight of stairs, but trips and falls down them himself.

Shows Taylor smack Chad in the back of the head.

Shows Sharpay grab Taylor and kiss her.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh) _

**Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Ryan shoving a whole container of Tic-Tacs down The Creepers throat.

Shows Sharpay grab Ryan and kiss him, his eyes grow huge.

Shows Ryan put his arm around Leatherface and The Creeper and nod.

_Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now _

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows Sharpay dressed like Darth Vader.

Shows Sharpay twist Troy's arm behind his back and slam him against a wall.

Shows Sharpay tackle Gabriella.

_Walkin' On Sunshine Walkin' On Sunshine  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real _

Shows Chad pouring Mentos and Diet Coke in his mouth.

Shows Gabriella punch Chad.

Shows Chad shoot Ryan in the hand with a nailgun.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good..._

Shows Leatherface kick some kid over a table in front of Ryan and Sharpay.

Shows Troy running from hundreds of Storm Troopers

Shows Ryan, Chad, and Troy all looking in a window terrified.

Shows Troy, Chad, and Ron White fly throgh a window and land on the sidewalk.

**It's always sunny in New Mexico**...Shows Chad walk up with a can of spraypaint, **Season 2...Chad kicks ass**


	6. The Exorcism: Chatholicism

Ok, sorry it took soooo long for an update, but once more, here we are, ok, so when we left off, Ryan found the scar on Chad's knee.

"Are you kidding? Money? That's the first thing that comes to your mind?" Taylor asked.

"Well of course, I'm like the new freaking pope or something, come on...I have Jesus's mom on my knee!" Chad said.

"Well...yeah, but how are you rich?" Ryan asked.

"Psh...the first national church of Chatholicism!" He said.

"Chatholicism?" Angel asked.

"Catholicism, plus Chad, equals, Chatholicism." He said.

"Wow...your a damn fool." Collins laughed.

"OH YEAH? Well...YOUR FACE!" Chad shouted,"AND WHEN I'M RICH...YOU WON"T BE LAUGHING THEN!"

He jumped up and stormed out of the appartment.

"Well..." Angel began, but suddenly Chad stuck his head back in the room.

"AND THAT"S A HORRIBLE COLOR FOR YOU!"

He pulled his head out and slammed the door.

Angel frowened and brushed her lips.

"Well...I'm having no part of this." Taylor said.

"Not it!" Angel and Collins both shouted.

Sharpay looked around,"Ohhh, damn it."

She sighed and walked out of the appartment.

"CHAD!" Sharpay screamed.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Chad, your never gonna get anywhere with this." She said.

"Oh yes I am." He said.

"And just how are you gonna do that?" She asked.

_Cuts to T.V screen._

"Hi, I'm Harry Ballsonya with channel 69 news, I'm here with local Chad Danforth who's making his third appearance here, the last time he was being held hostage by his close friend Ryan Evans who is also here with him today, Chad, what do you have for us today?"

"Well Harry..." Chad began stopping the crack up,"I happen to have proof that I am in fact the new Jesus."

"He's got a scar on his knee." Ryan smiled.

Chad stopped and stared at him,"Go wait in the car."

Ryan sighed and walked away.

"Anyway, I have proof." He smiled.

"Ok, may we see?" Harry asked.

"Yes you may...BEHOLD!" Chad shouted, pulling up his pants leg.

"Well..." Harry said, leaning over for a closer look.

"And I would also like to give a shout-out to my homie Troy, WASSUP? Yo white boys can jump to and your living proof! But anyway..." Chad began,"This scar...no no, symbol proves me to be the new savior of mankind."

"Really? And why is this?" Harry asked.

Chad looked around a little confused,"It's...the Virgin Mary...on my knee, what more do you need?"

"Well, I mean what religion does this play part of, Christianity, Judaism, Catholicism, what?" He asked.

"None of those, I would like to introduce...Chatholicism!" He said.

"Chatholicism?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm even working on my own bible, I only have the cover though." Chad said, pulling out a sheet of paper that had The Rock on it with the word bible on his forehead.

"Wow...so...Chad, do you realy expect people to follow this?" Harry asked.

"Well of course, Chatholicism will sweep the nation, just like Oprah." Chad said.

"But, Oprah's not a religion." Harry said.

"Yeah...but, she swept the nation, didn't she?" Chad asked.

"Well yes but..." Harry began, but Chad cut him off,"NO FURTHER QUESTION!"

Harry jumped back.

"Ok, taking all calls." Chad said.

"But..." Harry began, but Chad shot him a shut up look.

Suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Ok, who's on the line?" Hary asked.

"Hi Harry, hi Chad, it's me Ryan, I'm in the car, a homeless guy keep kicking my door, what do I do?" He asked.

"Ryan..." Chad began, rubing his temple,"Tell him to go away."

"I did." Ryan said.

"Well, what he do?" Chad asked.

"He peed on my window." Ryan said.

"Drop the call." Chad and Harry said at the same time.

"Ok, next caller." Chad said.

"Yes, hello Chad, my name is Sally, and i just wanted to say that I think you are amazing, I would love to know how to become Chatholic."

"Well Sally, it'll all be explained when I open my first church." Chad said.

"Oh I can't wait, Chad be praised!" She cried, hanging up.

"Well well well, now what were so saying about people not wanting to follow me?" Chad smirked.

"Well I never..." Haryy began, but Chad cut him off,"NEXT CALL!"

"Chad? Are you insane?" A familiar voice said.

"Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Chad...your not a God." She said.

"Do I have to show this unbeliever a feat that only the great Chad could commit?" Chad asked.

"Please." Gabriella said.

"Chad! Show here the hand trick!" Troy called from the background of Gabriella's line.

"SHUT UP...and...put some pants on." She said.

"Ok, behold!" Chad said.

He began to pull on his left hand.

"What are you..." Harry began, but he was cut off by a loud pop.

"BEHOLD!" Chad said.

His left hand was know dangling by the flesh.

"Oh my...God, what did you do?" Harry asked.

"I pulled my hand out of socket...CHAD BE PRAISED!" He said.

"That doesn't prove anything." Gabriella said.

"Yeah but it's cool." Chad said, waving his hand around.

"Please...put it back." Harry said, hand over his mouth.

"I...I uhhhh, I don't know how." Chad said, staring at his hand.

"Anyone can do that, watch." Gabriella said.

Suddenly a loud cracking noise came from the end of the line.

"OHHHHHH, WHAT DID I DO?" Troy cried.

"Ok, well that's not exactly it, but still..." She said.

"Gabriella dear, the point is, is that I'm God's chosen one, and you need to follow me and my teachings." Chad said.

"Tell you what, I'll officially ditch my religion and go with yours if you can convert ten people in the next ten minutes." She said.

"Simple enough, watch and behold." Chad said.

"That's the same thing moron." Gabriella sighed.

"Your face is the same thing." He said.

"I officially declare, that if you are Chatholic, you will have all the beer you want." He said.

Suddenly a loud thud came from the outside of the studio.

"Oh God...it's God." Harry said.

"No...BEHOLD!" Chad cried, tossing the back doors open.

Hundreds of people were at the doors.

"CHAD BE PRAISED!" They all cried.

"Yes...he is." Chad said.

"No...freaking...way." Gabriella said.

"Yes dear, I belive so, so what was that little bet of ours?" He asked.

"Oh no." Gabriella said.

"Oh yes." Chad grinned.

"HEY, DO SOMETHING COOL!" Someone shouted.

"I already did." Chad said.

"DO SOMETHING ELSE!" Someone shouted.

"Hey, shut up." Chad said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" They shouted.

"You dare talk to the great Chad such as like that?" He asked.

"HEY, KILL THE UNBELIEVER!" Someone shouted.

"Gabriella? No, she's my friend." Chad said.

"WELL THEN MAKE HER BELIVE!" Someone else shouted.

Chad began to think,"I've got it!"

"PEOPLE, HEAR ME, GABRIELLA IS NOT A UNBELIEVER, SHE IS JUST...POSSED...SHE IS A POSSED CUBAN GIRL!" He shouted.

"Ugh, I'm filipino you jerk." She said.

"You all look the same to me." He said.

"THEN CAST THE EVIL OUT OF HER!" Someon shouted.

"TH...THAT IS EXACTLY RIGHT, I, THE GREAT CHAD, WILL EXERCISE THIS DEMON POSSED CUBAN GIRL AT THE STROKE OF MIDNIGHT!" He shouted.

The crowd began to cheer.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked.

"Damn it Gabriella just play along." Chad said.

"Ugh, nothing will cause me to..." She began, but Chd cut her off,"I'll give you a hundred bucks."

"Ugh, no amount of money will break my faith in..." She began, but he cut her off once more,"Two hundred."

"Sálveme de los demonios Gran Chad. " She said.

"THEN IT WILL HAPPEN AT MIDNIGHT!" Chad shouted.

Suddenly the other line began to ring.

"Yes, speak to the great Chad." He said.

"The homeless guy's still peeing on the car." Ryan said.

Once more it's like two in the morning and I have school AND a test tommorow. Just tell me my mistakes and what not and I'll fix and replace to chapter tommorow. Hope you still enjoyed it. And if you like this be sure the check out KelsiLovesLucas's story, High School Musical: The Series. It's just like this story except funny and entertaining


	7. The Exorcism: Demons, Coke, and Mentos

Yeah...about the possed/possessed thing, when a word is really long, I just cut and paste it, well if I misspell it once, I misspell it as many times as I paste it, so sorry about that. But hey, it's a new chapter so...

"You are the MOST, IDIOTIC, STUPID, INSANE, STUPID, RETARDED, STUPID, CRAZY, DID I MENTION STUPID?" Taylor shouted as Chad twisted a Rubik's cube around.

"CHAD BE PRASIED!" He cried, holding it up.

"You didn't even solve it all the way, you forgot the white side." Taylor said.

Chad turned the cube and frowned.

"Well this wouldn't be the first time somethimg white screwed me." He said.

_Shows Chad walking down a sidewalk._

_He stops to look at a cactus plant._

_Suddenly Michael Jackson shoves him into them._

_"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Chad shouted._

_"Nothing wrong with me, I'm a beatiful person." Michael said._

_Suddenly his nose falls off._

_End._

"Chad, you can't just go around...convincing people your God." Gabriella said.

"Yeah...I can...and I did." He said.

"Yeah, well I better get my money when this is all said and done." She said.

"And I better not be the father." He said, poking her stomach.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He quickly replied.

"So...what exactly do you intend to do if this works?" Sharpay asked.

"Psh, get my own show on the WB of course." He said.

"Wow, that would be cool." Troy said.

"I know, we could have strippers, and pools filled with money and strippers." He said.

"Ok ok, well you have to pull this off first." Taylor said.

"Ok." Sharpay said, beginning to raise Taylor's shirt.

"Not that, I mean the stupid exorcism thing." Taylor said.

"Man, this is gonna be good, maybe even better than that time I met Batman." Troy said.

_Shows Troy sitting in a cafe._

_Batman walks up and sits in front of him._

_"Hi." Troy smiles._

_"Hey." Batman says, unfolding a news paper._

_"So...whatcha reading?" Troy asked._

_"Reading the funnies." He said._

_"That's neat." Troy said._

_"Yup." Batman said, taking a sip of his coffee._

_Suddenly the Bat Signal came on in the sky._

_"You gonna get that?" Troy asked._

_"Nope...let that jackass Superman get this one." He said._

_End._

"Well every news station in America will be here to get this live on T.V across America." Taylor said.

Suddenly Ryan looked up.

"E...every new station?" He asked.

"Yup." She said.

"This could be my big break!" He said, jumping up.

Suddenly his arm snapped in half.

He slowly looked down.

Before he could scream, Sharpay kicked his other arm, breaking that one to.

"What you do that for?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay shrugged,"Sense of symmetry."

Taylor nodded and Ryan looked at his two dangling arms.

"Ok, I need everyone to get in place." Chad said.

"But..." Gabriella began, but her cut her off,"I SAID GET IN PLACE...GOD!" His voice unusually high pitched.

Gabriella frowned and crawled into bed.

"Don't worry baby your gonna do just fine." Troy said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank baby, I hope I do ok." She said.

"Ok, makeup, take care of her." Chad said.

Suddenly Lindsay Lohan rushed out of the closet and began to apply makeup to Gabriella.

"Is that Lindsay Lohan?" Sharpay asked.

"Ehhh, somebody had to give her work." Chad shrugged.

"Yeah, and she can do tricks." Taylor said.

"Lindsay, see the ball...see ball...go get!" She said, tossing a rubber ball out of the window.

Lindsay barked and jumped out of the window.

"Neat." Ryan said.

"I know, she can clean to." Taylor said.

"People, PLEASE!" Chad shouted.

"Ok, Gabriella looks perfect." Chad said.

She had makeup on the make her look slightly disfigured.

"Wow...you look horrible." Troy said.

Gabriella glared at him.

Troy sipped his drink,"...In a good way."

She rolled her eyes a sighed,"Can we just please get this over with?"

"Sure, in just a matter of seconds." Chad said.

He clentched his fist, began to sweat and count,"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...ONE!"

"Popcorns done." Ryan said, opening the microwave.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ahhh, that's my people." Chad said, walking towards the door.

Taylor rooled her eyes as Chad answed the knock.

"Why hello, my people...my people." He said, waving the the crowd outside of his appartment complex.

"Yes, we need to begin coverage." One of the news reporter said.

"YOU DARE QUESTION THE GREAT CHAD?" He shouted.

The crowd gasped and went silent.

"What? No, I just said..." He began, but suudenly Chad garbbed a handfull of sawdust out of his pocket amnd threw it in his eyes.

"OH...MY EYES!" He shouted, falling to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked casually.

"YOU THREW...SAWDUST IN MY FACE!" He shouted.

"Yeah, Chatholicism we don't use water like those other sissy religions, we use sawdust, a real American blessing utensil." He said.

"I CAN'T SEE!" The reporter said.

"Fine." Chad said, grabbing a vase and pulling the flowers out, he splashed the water in his face.

The reporter stood up and cracked his eyes open.

"I...I can see again." He said.

"IT'S A MIRACLE, HE MADE THE BLIND SEE!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"CHAD BE PRAISED." Someone else cried.

"Yes...praise me." Chad smiled.

"Ummm...the exorcism?" Someone asked.

"Ahhh, yes, but I must warm you, little..."He began trying to think up a fake name,"Little...uhhh, Sony...is in a very deep state of...uhhh, demon possession, so be warned." Chad said.

"Uhhh, ok." The reports said.

"Ok, be vary vary quiet...I'm hunting wabbits...I mean demons." He said, tip-toing down the hallway.

"Gab...I mean Sony?" He asked, opening the door to her..."Demon containment chamber" or at least that's what the paper sign on the door called it.

He opened the door, she was laying in the bed with the covers over her face.

"Is that her?" One of the reports asked.

"Shhh." Chad hissed.

"WHO DARES TO COME INTO MY LAYER?" She shouted, covers still over her face.

"WHO DARES QUESTION MY...DARING...ABOUT...YOUR FACE!" Chad shouted.

"You...are...gonna...to...BURN!" She shouted, suddenly a candle exploded.

"Nice touch." Troy whispered to Taylor, they, along with Sharpay and Ryan were all stufed in the closet.

"I know, isn't it neat, I rigged it up earlier today." She smiled.

"For this?" Ryan asked.

"No...I just like watching candles explode." Taylor said.

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME INTO MY HOME AND...STUFF AND POSSES THIS POOR LITTLE..._cuban_...GIRL?" Chad shouted.

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" She shouted.

"YEAH...WELL...WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?" Chad shouted, ripping his shirt off.

Under his shirt, was another shirt that read, "Hulkamania".

"Opps.' He said, ripping that one off too.

Under that was...nothing, except he had a cross on his chest.

"HA, YOU...FOOLISH...GUY...MAN...DUDE, YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP THE POWERS OF THE REPUBLICAN PARTY?" She shouted.

"The what?" He asked.

"I SAID THE DEVIL!"

"YEAH...WELL, I HAVE THE SECRET..." Cha began, but suddenly he rest of the gang came tumbling out of the closet and landed in a pile in front of everyone.

Everyone went silent.

"Ryan you moron, I said, my left." Sharpay hissed.

"Ummmm, hi." Taylor smiled.

"Uhhhh, BEHOLD MY...DEMON...SPLAWNS!" Gabriella cried.

"Don't you mean spawns?" One of the reporters asked.

"THAT TOO!" She shouted.

"Ok...this is all getting a little suspicious." One of the reporters said.

"N...No it's not." Chad said.

"Yes...it's is." She said.

"Is not."

"Is to.

"Is not.

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is...oh this is ridiculous, your np prophet, your just and idiot, come on guys, let's go." She said.

The reports began to grumble and began to walk out of the appartment.

"Many...that's to bad." Troy said.

"No...WAIT!" Chad shouted.

"See, I planned on this, so I was one step ahead of the game, just like that time I beat Triple H in that marthon." He said.(Triple H is wrestler who calls himself The Game, Chad beat him in a marthon, so he was one step ahead of "The Game", get it?).

Suddenly, he pulled a bottle of coke and pack on Mentos out of his pocket.

"Oh no." Taylor said, turning around.

"Oh yes!" Sharpay grinned, taking out her camera phone.

The reporters stopped to watch as Chad downed the entire roll of Mentos and chugged the whole Coke in under a minute.

He began to jump around and shake, he did a cartwheel, a handstand, and a backflip off the bed.

"See, I'm just fine, I just made a huge scientific discovery." He said.

The reporters all looked at each other, then Chad, once more at each other...and began to walk away.

"WAIT, NO I..." Chad began, but suddenly his stomach exlpoded.

There was now a huge hole in the side of his stomach, spraying Coke, Mentos, blood, and who knows what all over the room.

The reporters all turned around.

The gangs jaws all fell agape.

Chad looked down at the hole in his stomach.

There was about a minute of silence.

Nobody moved or said a word.

"Wh...how bout that? That's gotta be worth like...what? One sitcom?" Ryan asked.

End.


	8. AU: Letter of Resignation

Well it's been a while since I've posted anything, almost a month, and I've been using that month to think about things. And it finally came to my attention that, I'm not really cut out to do this anymore...errr, at all really. When I started, I wasn't really good, but it was you people who reviewed and told me I needed to fix this, and stop doing this, and start doing this, so I followed, and soon writing was my only hobby. It was what I looked forward everyday to, getting to come home from my crappy school and tying up a new chapter for my people, but, as it should, and will, everything changes, and I just think that...I'm not good enough to do this anymore. Not to mention that things have really changed around here, a whole new breed of authors, a whole new demand for a whole new type of story and/or plot, and I just can't keep up anymore. I always promised myself two things,

1. If I know I can't carry a plot or story anymore, I'll ditch it.

2. I **WILL NOT** let my people down.

And I think that I'm going to have to, and are doing both of those, and it makes me sick, so I really don't know how to put this, so I'm just gonna come straight out with it...

**I quit.**

And when I say I quit, I don't mean that in three weeks there's gonna be this glorious comeback and I'm gonna be all happy/jumpy again and...no, not gonna happen. I think it would be best if I just quit, and let the new authors do what they wanted. You see, when you have a sled, and you have four dogs but they are all old, and you get four new dogs, you don't put three good one's on and leave one old one, because he's only gonna slow the rest down.

So, I'm really sorry about all the unfinished work, but one thing, I happen to have the last chapter of An Angels falling, A devils uprise almost complete, so I'll finish that and post it **12/15/06.**

And you can b'tch at me all you want, and tell me to quit feeling sorry for myself, but the truth is, I'm not, and all that is from the heart, so just flame away, I really don't care anymore.

So, fanfiction dot net, I've got...just..two words for ya...

I'm done


	9. 13 days away

Shows two people walk onto a dark stage.

"Hello." A familiar voice says.

"I'm Troy Bolton." He smiles.

"And I'm his friend Chad."

"Now, you may, or may not remember us from the smash Disney hit, High School Musical." Troy begins.

"Although, I'll deny it up and down." Chad nods.

"You may also remember us from the smash hit fanfic, It's always Sunny in New Mexico." Troy smiled.

"Now that one I'll take credit for." Chad nods once more.

"Well most of you think that it's over...mostly due to the fact that the authors bipolar or something." Troy said.

"Yeah and probably gay." Chad adds.

"Dude you can't say that." Troy says.

"What? Gay?"

"Yeah dude, I mean there are actually gay people who read this...I think, and besides, what's wrong with being gay?" Troy shrugged.

Chad's jaw fell open as he glared at Troy.

"God your a fag." He shook his head walking away.

"YEAH, SCREW YOU, YOU SON OF A...I mean...sorry about that ladies and gentlemen, you'll have to excuse Chad, you see, he actually had to get up and go to work today, SOMETHING HE NEVER DOES, THAT'S WHY TAYLOR CHEATED ON HIM WITH THAT GUY WHO SMOKES POT AND PLAYS THE CELLO!" Troy shouted.

"AT LEAST MY GIRL DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM, TELL GABRIELLA I WANT MY CHANGE FROM THAT NICKLE I PAID HER LAST NIGHT!" Chad shouted back.

Troy's eyes grew huge.

"OH YEAH?" He grabbed at stool from the edge of the stage.

"HERE'S YOUR CHANGE!" He shouted, throwing the stool at Chad.

It smashed over his face as he fell off the stage.

Troy glared at the camera.

"If you don't read this fic, this will be you." He said, picking up Chad's head by the back of his afro.

He dropped Chad's head and walked off the stage.

The camera follows him into the parking lot, where Gabriella comes running up to him.

"Hey baby, just cutting this promo for this stupid, friggin story." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh neat...wait, didn't Chad come with you? Because I..." She began.

"Yeah, but he was being a jerk...so I uhhh, taught him a lesson." Troy cut her off.

"Oh...well, when you see him, could you give him this?" She asked, handing Troy a very small bag.

"Uhhhh, ok, what is it?" He asked.

"It's those three pennies I owe him from last night." She said.

"Oh ok, next time I talk to him I'll...WHAT!?" He shouted.

**_It's always Sunny in New Mexico_****_ returns 02/02/07..._**

"TROY COME BACK, DON'T BE MAD!" Gabriella called, as he stormed across the parking lot.

"SCREW YOU!" He shouted.

"Man...gonna go start a double dutch team." He grumbled.


	10. 3 days away

The sun is setting as the camra comes down on two figures standing in a yard, one of which is pushing a lawn mower.

"That's it Tommy, don't you cut up those shrubs now." One of the figures mumbles, spitting a black, gooey substance on the pavement.

Suddenly the he spins around towards the camera.

"Well Howdy there, I'm Sheriff Hoyt, this here's my boy Tommy, or may know him as Leatherface, you also may or may not remember us from the smash hit fanfic An Eye 4 An Eye, or the movie, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I was the foul mouthed sheriff and Thomas killed people and made masks out of their faces, but I just want you as...airholes to know that all that's about to change, you see we done got a part on that Sunny in Mexico show or whatever the hel...heck it's called, and I promise, as a "mall" Sheriff of these here parts of Tex...New Mexico, I will no longer be swearing pro-li-fic-ally...I knew I'd get that right, I will no longer be drinking...on the job, and I will no longer be shooting people or animals...with a real gun, a tazer and/or stun gun however, I'm afraid my blood will not allow me to make any gureentees, now, I will no longer be a "camera whore...CAN I SAY WHORE?...WAS THAT A YES?..OK! I will no longer be a camera..."prostitute" and I will let me nephew Thomas take over." He tipped his hat and stepped aside.

"Go on Tommy." He nodded, gesturing for the large man pushing the lawn mower to take his place.

He hesitated at first, seeming scared of the camera, but slowly walked in front of it, never taking his eyes of the ground.

"Go on Tommy, just do what Ryan taught ya." Hoyt patted his back as Thomas scanned the ground, trying to avoid looking at the camera directly.

"Mmmmm..." He almost purred.

"BOY THIS AIN"T OPEN MIC NIGHT AT THE APOLLO, YOU FINISH YOUR GODDA...GOSH DARN LINES, I WANNA GET HOME, PRETZEL TOWN'S GIVIN AWAY SAMPLES TONIGHT AND IF YOU DON'T HURRY IT UP, MOMMA AIN'T GONNA SAVE US ANY!" Hoyt screamed, tossing his hat on the grass-covered sidewalk.

Thomas cringed at his tone, but straightened up and looked at the camera.

"Mmmm...yy...name...Th...Th...oh...mme." Thomas stumbled in his speech, but finally finished his sentance.

"Good Thomas, see now Ryan's really taught you well." Hoyt nodded.

Thomas looked up at Hoyt victoriously and Hoyt patted his back.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" Ryan asked, walking up with a soft pretzel in hand.

"Well I was just tellin our great readers here how I ain't gonna cuss anymore and Thomas in learnin how to speak properly." Hoyt nodded.

"Ohhh, we're on the air?" Ryan asked, looking at the camera.

"Why of course we are my unprepared friend." Hoty said, trying to stall.

"Oh...of course we are, and i'd just like to remind all of are viewers that President Bush eats puppies, and nobody likes a puppy eater, so vote for Hillary Clinton, the right(wo)man for the job." Ryan grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly Leatherface pulled out two red and blue sparklers and confetti began to fall from the sky as the national anthem begin to play.

"Wrong advertisement..." Hoty mummbled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my bad, ok here we go." Ryan nodded, tossing away the pretzel.

"Hi, Ryan Evans here, and this is my good buddy Jared, you may know him as that guy from all the Subway commercials." Ryan nodded, with no one standing next to him.

Hoyt looked down and shook his head.

"Well Subway sandwiches contain three times the meat or cheese of a Quiznos sub or Mcdonalds burger, and yet three times less the calories." He held up the other sandwiches.

"Subway..." He began.

"EAT FRESH!" Thomas shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

Ryan and Hoyt stared in amazement as Thomas went back to playing with a beetle he had found.

"Wow...I didn't know he could say that." Ryan mumbled.

"Neither did I...and look, he made a little friend." Hoyt grinned as Thomas picked the beetle up.

He held it in front of his nose, then popped it into his mouth.

"GODDAMN IT TOMMY!" Hoyt screamed.

**Leatherface and Sheriff Hoyt join the the crew in just 3 days...**

Shows Leatherface on the sidewalk throwing up.

"I told you, people's ok, dog's, cat's, anything but beetle you can eat." Hoyt grumbled.

"Psh...beetles won't make you throw up..." Ryan said, popping on in his mouth.

"See, I'm perfectly..." Before he could finish his eyes began to bleed.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENING?" He shouted.

"That ain't no bettle you just ate, it was a carnivorous earwig, mostly found in the native regions of Europe." Hoyt nodded, checking his watch.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Ryan asked.

"Accept Jesus into your life cause you've got about ten seconds..." Hoyt chuckled.

End.

And if your wondering about the diary story(I'll explain why it's taken so long in the next chapter,) I'm working on it right now, I just thought I'd remind everyone that IASINM returns in 3 days, and how could I resist...

In season 3: img403. imageshack. us/img403/7513/wtfik1. png (Put together)

Come on now, is that not the most kick ass thing ever, and if you don't know who that is, kill yourself, go ahead, put a loaded gun, into your mouth and pull the trigger.(Just be sure to get it on camera though)


	11. Bonus Episode: Super Bowl Goal

_The original's back. This one has a 24 theme to it, it's about...oh just read._

The camera slows turns across a busy street as we make out an apartment complex.

The camera angles switch as we see the inside of Chad's messy apartment.

**The following takes place between 4:00 A.M. and 5:00 A.M. Saturday, Febuary 03, 2007.**

Something begins to shove the covers off a bed as two feet emerge on the cold, wood floor.

Chad looks around and yawn sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Man I need a vacation...vacation?...OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed, tossing the covers away as he rushed to a torn and tattered calender on his wall.

"Let's see...three, four, five, six...CRAP!" He shouted, punching the calender.

Suddenly someone else emerged from the bed.

"Ch...Chad?" Taylor asked, looking around.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you baby, it's just I can't sleep." He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his face.

"What's wrong? Did you have the dream again?" She asked.

"No, I haven't dreamed I was Mr. T in weeks, no, it's..." He began, but before he could finish Taylor let out a loud sigh.

"The Super Bowl." She groaned.

"EXACTLY" Chad jumped up, smashing his fist into his open palm.

"Here we go again." Taylor moaned.

"I mean, what if Troy get's to go, and I don't, I mean it's just like that time we were seven, we both were trying to stop the ice cream truck, but he didn't see us, I gave up but Troy kept going, I went back to the park, and after a few minutes, Troy came back...WITH ICE CREAM!" Chad shouted, "Do you know how bad that messed me up?"

"Chad...it...it's just ice cream, I doubt." Taylor began, but Chad stopped her,

"Oh you think, you think, it's really easy to think Taylor, because you people who like to think, HAVE ice cream, you've never had to work for ice cream in your lifes you ungrateful pigs!" He huffed, storming into the restroom.

"WE HAVE ICE CREAM IN THE FREEZER!" She shouted, pulling herself out of bed.

"AND IT'S FREEZING IN HERE, WHY WOULD YOU WANT ICE CREAM IN THE FIRST PLACE?" She shouted, turning on their electric heater and sitting in front of it.

"I don't want ice cream...I WANT THE SUPER BOWL!" He shouted.

"We'll I'm sorry, and if I had a ticket, you'd be on your way, but I don't, and besides, it's all the way in Florida, there's no way you'd..." Before she could finish Chad pulled out a map from the ceiling

"It's about a three to four hour flight, depending on the weather conditions and airline provider, check your local listings." He nodded.

"Ok, first off, when did you put a map of lower America in your appartment? Second of all, you check your local listings for something coming on T.V."

"EXACTLY! The Super Bowl's coming on T.V, and I don't wanna watch it on T.V, I wanna go there this time, Taylor Mckessie mark my words, I will go to the Super Bowl." He said, a serious, tone emerging in his voice.

"Right, I'm sure you will." She laughed, poring a bowl of ceral and cutting the T.V on.

"I will." He said, crossing his arms.

"Ok." She said.

"Fine." He nodded.

"Perfect." She mumbled, taking a bite of ceral.

"Great." He narrowed his eyes.

"Grand." She crossed her legs, flipping through the channels.

"Perfect." He said.

"Absolutely." She rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful." He grumbled.

"Marvelous." She smirked.

"Awsome." He nodded.

"Absolutly wonderful." She said, taking another bite.

"Uhhh...goo...GREAT!" He shouted.

"Nope you already used that one, I win." She smiled victoriously.

"NO! YOU CHEATED, I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DIE!" He shouted, rushing out of the apartment.

Taylor watched as he slammed the door and stormed away.

"If only he were as smart as Troy was." She sighed and shook her head.

**The following takes place between 5:30 A.M. and 6:00 A.M. Saturday, Febuary 03, 2007.**

"Troy, I am not gonna strip so you can go to the Super Bowl." Gabriella laughed.

"GABBI..IT'S...IT' THE FREAKIN SUPER BOWL, THIS IS NO TIME TO GET ALL CLEAN ON ME, COME ON!" He shouted.

"NO, and that's final, now you go brush your teeth." She said.

"Nnnnnno!" He said, crossing his arms and turning around.

"Yes." She said, agitated at his childish behavior.

"NO, I WANNA GO TO THE SUPER BOWL!" He shouted.

"THAT'S IT, YOU GO UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" She shouted.

"S...Super Bowl?" He mumbled hopefully.

"No, and since you didn't use your indoor voice, now you can't watch the halftime special, now GET YOUR BUTT UPSTAIRS!" She pointed.

"I HATE YOU, YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL MOM, I WISH MY DAD HAD NEVER MARRIED YOU!" He screamed, halfway up the stairs.

"WHAT?" She shouted.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE MY AGE!" He screamed, sticking his tongue out at her and rushing to his room.

"YOUR EIGHT MONTHS OLDER THAN ME!" She shouted.

She heard a door slam as stomping coming from above her.

She shook her head,"If only he was as smart as Ryan."

**The following takes place between 6:00 A.M. and 6:15 A.M. Saturday, Febuary 03, 2007.**

Shows Ryan eating a bag of potato chips and reading The Little Engine That Could.

**The following takes place between 6:30 A.M. and 7:00 A.M. Saturday, Febuary 03, 2007.**

Shows Ryan eating a bag of potato chips and reading The Little Engine That Could.

**The following takes place between 7:30 A.M. and 8:00 A.M. Saturday, Febuary 03, 2007.**

Shows Ryan eating a bag of potato chips and reading The Little Engine That Could.

**The following takes place between 8:30 A.M. and 9:00 A.M. Saturday, Febuary 03, 2007.**

"Wow...that was a great book, who would have thought that the little engine actually could, what a twist, that was crazier than the ending of Saw." Ryan said, closing the book.

_Shows Jigsaw walking to a sliding door._

_"The key to that chain was in the bathtub." He says._

_Shows a key going down a drain._

_"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive." He said, stepping out of the room._

_"But not you, not anymore." _

_"WAIT, NO, NOOOOOO!" Adam shouted._

_"Game over." Jigsaw said, shutting the door, darkness engulfing Adam as he screamed for mercy._

_"PLEASE NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted._

_Suddenly the door opened again and Jigsaw slowly walked back in the room._

_Adam watched confused as he walked over and picked something up._

_He walked to the door again and turned around._

_"Forgot my keys." He shrugged._

"And I still have a few chips left." He smiled, picking up the bag.

"Hmmm." He checked the front of the bag which read,**"You could win ticket's for two, too Super Bowl XVIIIIIXIIIVIIVIIIIVXVIVVVXVIIVXVIIIIIVXXXXVIQII!"**

"Hey Shar, what's the Super Ball?" He asked.

"Super Bowl." She corrected, "It's the time of the year when all the guys watch a bunch of other guys run around in skin tight spandex after a hunk of dried pig flesh while us girls and you go shopping and to the movies."

"Ohhh." He nodded.

"Hey cool, I got a tattoo." He said, pulling a piece of plastic out of the chip bag.

"Oh neat." She said,"But go get dressed, we're going to the mall in about an hour."

"When's the Super Bowl?" He asked.

"Tommrow, now get dressed." She said.

"Oh...ok." He said, walking out of the room.

"Wait...why do they need a bowl if they're chasing after a piece of pig?" He asked,"Is that what they score goals in?"

"No they...exactly, now get dressed." She said.

"Ok." He said, walking into his room.

He walked over and set the tattoo on his desk and opened his closet."

He pulled the doors open and jumped back.

"Oh my gosh, who are you?" He gasped.

"Why, I'm Patriot Quarterback, Tom Brady." He smiled.

"Ohhhh, shouldn't you be at the Super Ball?" Ryan asked.

His smile faded,"No, no sadly I'm...not able to compete in this years Super Bowl, but it wasn't me, it was those other guys, I mean after all...I'm Tom Brady." He laughed.

"Yeah...and shouldn't you be out of the closet?" Ryan asked.

Tom's eyes grew huge,"I already explained, I was drunk and curious now you leave me alone." He cried, slamming the doors.

Ryan shrugged,"Wow...that was queer."

"LIES ALL LIES!" Brady shouted.

_Beat begins to play..._

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

**Zac Efron**

Shows Troy High five Ryan.

Shows Troy shrug and kiss Sharpay.

Shows Troy dressed like Scarface, blow a door down with a gun.

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' around _

**Vanessa Hudgens**

Shows Gabriella shrug and kiss Sharpay and Troy.

Shows Gabriella in a gold bikini roll her eyes and begin to file her nails

Shows Gabriella bite Chad's hand.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
Oh yeah _

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend my whole life just a waitin' for you _

**Corbin Bleu**

Shows Chad punch Ryan.

Shows Chad kiss Taylor

Shows Chad throw R2-D2 at a bunch of storm troopers.

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day (no no no)  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

**Monique Coleman**

Shows Leatherface try to throw Taylor down a flight of stairs, but trips and falls down them himself.

Shows Taylor smack Chad in the back of the head.

Shows Sharpay grab Taylor and kiss her.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh) _

**Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Ryan shoving a whole container of Tic-Tacs down The Creepers throat.

Shows Sharpay grab Ryan and kiss him, his eyes grow huge.

Shows Ryan put his arm around Leatherface and The Creeper and nod.

_Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now _

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows Sharpay dressed like Darth Vader.

Shows Sharpay twist Troy's arm behind his back and slam him against a wall.

Shows Sharpay tackle Gabriella.

_Walkin' On Sunshine Walkin' On Sunshine  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real _

Shows Chad pouring Mentos and Diet Coke in his mouth.

Shows Gabriella punch Chad.

Shows Chad shoot Ryan in the hand with a nailgun.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good..._

Shows Leatherface kick some kid over a table in front of Ryan and Sharpay.

Shows Troy running from hundreds of Storm Troopers

Shows Ryan, Chad, and Troy all looking in a window terrified.

Shows Troy, Chad, and Ron White fly throgh a window and land on the sidewalk.

**It's always sunny in New Mexico**...Shows Chad walk up with a can of spraypaint, **Season 2...Chad(Still)kicks ass**

Reviews are cool and all, but whatever, hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. AN: Uploading Problem

Ok, I have no freaking idea why ff dot nets doing this and it's never happened before, and I'm sure I'll get called a liar but, every week or two I'll add about 15-20 blank docs, so I can type directly onto them and just add a new chapter(I find it much easier than the whole uploading at one thing), but the last new chap. I added to this story acted weird, it added the same chapter 4 times as four diffrent chapters and now it keeps adding the blank docs all on it's own. I can't reach the administrators because apparently they all died or something, so I just cleared out all the docs, I hope it stops the problem, but if it doesn't, sorry.

P.S. I've never used that whole uploading/deleting thing to get reviews, if I wanted reviews, I'd just ask. lol


End file.
